The Spirit of the Necklace
by Swimming Angel
Summary: A teenager finds herself caught in a tournament that she never wanted to join in the first place. Though confused about her own life, Sierra tries to help others that are troubled physically or emotionally. Description:romantic,action-filled& suspense!
1. Chapter One: From USA to Japan

The Spirit of the Necklace  
By: Swimming Angel  
  
It was another day in the studio, more work, more singing, and choreography. A clear blue sky wasted again in the gloomy dark place of work.  
  
Valerie "Sierra" Smith was a singer in America, and in the midst of her talent, she was skilled in a card game called "Duel Monsters," a popular card game many play. Although, very unknown for her talent, she still had time to always play a game of these type of cards at least every three months. As strange and crazy at it may seem, she called up the foremost top duelists at times to test her skills.  
  
"Miss Smith, a call is waiting for your in the lobby," a man in a tuxedo said, bowing gracefully to the young girl in front of him after his comment.  
  
"Thank-you James, may I ask who it is from?" Valerie asked.  
  
"It is a lady named Ishizu, an archaeologist, known for locating ancient tablets and encryptions in a place called Egypt located in the Northeastern Africa," James said.  
  
"Thank-you, will that be all?" Valerie said politely.  
  
"Yes, Miss Valerie," said James and bowed.  
  
"Thank-you James, I would like to inform you that I would prefer being called Sierra," Sierra/Valerie said.  
  
"Yes, Miss Sierra," James said and opened his door for 'his master.'  
  
Having a bodyguard that acted like a butler were some necessities in a pop stars life. Sierra picked up the phone to and said:  
  
Sierra: Valerie Smith speaking. Ishizu: This is Ishizu, I am an- Sierra: I am sorry to interrupt, but I have already been told of your occupation. Ishizu: I see, then I will ask a favor of you. Sierra: Go on. Ishizu: I have heard of your talents, musically and in the game of Duel Monsters. Sierra: These are things I already know. Ishizu: The world is in grave peril and may be corrupted by using the mystical millennium pieces like the chain that you have around your neck.  
  
Sierra grabbed the necklace that was set around her neck  
  
Sierra: How did you know that? Ishizu: I have foreseen the future. Are you willing to help? Sierra: I'm still not following. What are the millennium pieces? Ishizu: Ancient relics used to cast away monsters long ago. Those monsters are now trapped in cards, which you would call Duel Monsters. Sierra: So what you are saying, is the game used to be monsters walking over the earth? Ishizu: Yes. Sierra: How do you know all these things, I don't know if you're even telling me the truth, and even if I do go to Japan, how can that help me, and I don't think my producers would let me, even if I did accept your offer. Ishizu: That is where music comes in. I am speaking to you in Japan at the moment. Having a tour over here would boost your career worldwide. In the meantime you can visit me and see in taking my offer. Sierra: I could use another tour for my new album. I'll speak with my manager about this tour, but even if I do go to Japan, where will I meet you? Ishizu: In my work, I have recently discovered well-preserved tablets that will interest the people. It will be in a museum, and there will be many posters and commercials about this. It will not be hard to find me. Please consider my offer, the world needs you.  
  
Conversation ends.  
  
"It looks this won't be a boring day after all," Sierra said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Man, that was a long ride, I'm finally in Japan," Sierra got out of the plane and stretched. After telling her manager and producer her plan, they agreed that this would be an excellent tour overseas, boosting her career perhaps worldwide.  
  
After checking out of the airport she waited for her limo that would pick her up. Now, are your wondering how there wasn't any crowds surrounding her as there would usually be? It was because of her disguise. She had a blonde wig covering her brown hair and a hat on top to cover it. Over her eyes, she had sunglasses, perfect for the sunny day.  
  
'There's no time to loose, I've got to find Ishizu, but how?' Sierra thought.  
  
The answer was in front of her; it was a billboard of a young lady. It said there would be an exhibit of Egyptian relics in a museum nearby.  
  
"Ma'am, your ride is waiting for you," a man in a tuxedo said to her kindly.  
  
"Thank-you," Sierra said politely, and got in to the limo, the door slammed behind her.  
  
"I have a favor to ask," Sierra said inside the car.  
  
"Yes ma'am," the driver said to her.  
  
"You may drop my luggage in the hotel, but I would like to be dropped off at the nearest museum," Sierra stated.  
  
"James, your bodyguard will join you," the driver said.  
  
"I am aware of that, thank-you," Sierra said.  
  
'For once, do I always have to be accompanied by a bodyguard,' Sierra thought, sometimes annoyed with her life.  
  
"Here's your stop," the driver said, and opened the door for Sierra.  
  
"Man, it's hot," Sierra said and looked up at the sky.  
  
She took her jacket off and gave it to her driver, revealing her white tank top white embroidered flowers. Below was short, blue jean Capri's that went well with her necklace.  
  
She went into the car.  
  
"I wonder what's happening to the world. Well, now that I think of it, that lady freaks me out a little bit. She called me on the phone, telling all of this, and I don't even know her, but still. When she said I had this necklace on, that was even more freaky. I got this necklace from my Grandma, and she died a long time ago, but I barely knew her. When I got this necklace, a letter from Grandma said, 'Darling, I know we meet very rarely, but I have been informed that you need this necklace later on in your life. Never lend this necklace to anyone, for when the time comes, it will help you with your journeys.' I wonder what she meant by that."  
  
"Ms. Sierra, we are now at the museum of Egyptian ancient artifacts," the driver said.  
  
"Thank-you," Sierra said and opened the car door to reveal a large building. She saw James in front of the museum, ready to escort her into the fairly large building. They walked inside and saw massive tablets and stones, all massive but had an air of great importance.  
  
"I see you have made the journey in fair health," a young voice said, "I must see to it that we be alone, before I speak to you, Sierra."  
  
"James, you heard Ishizu, please leave the building immediately," Sierra said.  
  
"But-" James started to say.  
  
"James, my patience today is very little," Sierra said with a commanding voice.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," James said and bowed, before walking out of the room.  
  
"Now, I assume you have many questions, but they will be answered in time," Ishizu started, "Long ago, a pharaoh ruled in ancient Egypt. As you see in this tablet featured beside me, it contains a few cards you may see today."  
  
Sierra examined them closely and saw a familiar card. Her eyes went wide, "But how?"  
  
"Long ago, these monsters walked the earth, but were later trapped in cards by a man you know as Maximillion Pegasus. His millennium eye, a part of the millennium pieces enables him to do this. Now I must show you this tablet," Ishizu pointed out a tablet with to men, under three cards, "This illustrates the pharaoh and his greatest rival. There favorite cards, as you may know today are the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the Dark Magician. These cardholders today are none other than one of the top ranking duelists in the world, Yugi Moto, and Seto Kaiba."  
  
"I recognize these two names: Yugi Moto, the King of Games, and Seto Kaiba, the owner of Kaiba Corps, one of the most industrious companies today," Sierra muttered, "But, I still have one question. What does this have to do with my necklace and these two people?"  
  
"Yugi Moto is a descendent of the pharaoh and is a holder of the Millennium Puzzle. Seto Kaiba is the descendent of the pharaoh's greatest rival," Ishizu said. "You may wonder what these millennium pieces are? Each of them holds power, power that could destroy the world if united with the others, and you have one."  
  
"ME?!?" Sierra said surprised.  
  
"Your necklace is one of the mystical millennium items, I gave it to your grandmother long ago. I instructed her to give it to you, for you will be helpful in this mission. Your necklace tells the holder the future, and that is how I knew what you would belike before we would meet, and what would happen to the world if I was unaware of the evil. It also told me that you would be the one that would be able to wake the spirit within the necklace," Ishizu said.  
  
Her heart started to dread with fear.  
  
"Can I do this?" Sierra thought.  
  
"Can you help the world?" Ishizu asked.  
  
Sierra gulped and nodded.  
  
"Do not be afraid, for the spirit will help you. I can not tell you when she will awaken, but that will be decided upon you," Ishizu said, "I have one more proposal. I believe you already know Seto Kaiba. He will arrive in a few minutes, and I know that he will let you into his house with persuasion."  
  
"Seto Kaiba?" Sierra asked, "Me go to his house?"  
  
***Author's Notes***  
  
I hope that was okay! I realize I'm not that greatest writer, but I hope that this will be a good chapter! Please review!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. My own character is Sierra.  
  
***Author's Notes***  
  
REVIEW PEOPLE!!!! 


	2. Chapter Two: The Owner of Kaiba Corps

The Spirit of the Necklace  
By: Swimming Angel  
  
***Author's Notes***  
I hoped everybody loved the first chapter! I hope I can express Kaiba alright in this chapter! If I don't, please tell me what I can do! I really don't have much to say, other than that, except:  
  
Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH or any of its characters. If I did, then I would be airing this stuff on the show, now wouldn't I?  
  
***Author's Notes***  
  
Chapter Two: The Owner of Kaiba Corps  
  
"Now, Sierra, I must ask you to go behind those back curtains, otherwise, Mr. Kaiba will not agree to speak with me," Ishizu instructed, "But first, I must borrow your necklace to persuade Kaiba."  
  
Sierra nodded, and gave the necklace before walking towards the curtains in an instance. Moments later, a brown haired, blue-eyed person appeared. He had a serious expression on his face, and was walking towards Ishizu.  
  
"You called me earlier, what is this nonsense about a card stronger than Exodia?" Kaiba asked in his commanding tone.  
  
"There are three to be exact that are capable of destroying Exodia. First though, there is more that you must know before we discuss about these powerful cards. The reason I have sent for you, for the world beholds utter chaos. You and others I will call will help save the world from utter destruction, but you must trust me first," Ishizu said.  
  
"World destruction? Please, I own a gaming company, not a hero," Kaiba stated.  
  
"Perhaps these will convince you. These tablets behold information that will interest you greatly," Ishizu said and pointed out two tablets.  
  
Kaiba went wide-eyed and replied, "These look like duel monster cards."  
  
"I would think this would interest you more, Seto Kaiba," Ishizu pointed out a tablet with a picture of him and Yugi.  
  
"That's Yugi! But how?" Kaiba asked, shocked, "It couldn't be?"  
  
"It is none other than Yugi in his past form and you, a sorcerer, long ago," Ishizu said with great confidence, "for I have foreseen the past. Look above you and your arch-rival, Yugi Moto, you will see both the Dark Magician and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, the favorite cards of the duelists shown."  
  
"But, how can this be? If it is really me and Yugi, why would we be in some Egyptian tablet?" Kaiba asked curiously.  
  
"To prove to you Kaiba, that this is real, I will use my millennium necklace to show you the past," Ishizu said, and both she and Kaiba started glowing.  
  
"I will defeat you, Pharaoh, and rule over all of Egypt!" a voice said, clothed in Egyptian garments, and had brown hair, blue eyes. (A/N: He's what you would call, an exact look-alike of present Seto Kaiba.)  
  
"We will see," a commanding voice said, also an exact look-alike of present Yugi Moto.  
  
The duel progressed, a normal duel until the sorcerer (Kaiba) summoned the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Gasps could be heard around, a monster equipped with power such as the dragon could destroy almost anything in its path.  
  
"And so you see you former self, Seto Kaiba," Ishizu said, now back to present time.  
  
"This proves nothing. I don't know how I could see those images, but why would knowing my past form be of interest to me?" Kaiba asked, still not concerned.  
  
Ishizu sighed.  
  
"I suppose the three Egyptian God Cards will interest you more," Ishizu concluded, "Above the pictures of you and the Pharaoh are three cards: Obelisk the Tormentor, Slipher the Sky Dragon, and the strongest of all, the Winged Dragon of Ra. All, much more powerful than Exodia, including a few special abilities."  
  
Kaiba just stared in wonder.  
  
"Long ago, Maximillion Pegasus resurrected these monsters into cards," Ishizu started to say.  
  
"Then why didn't he use them on Duelist Kingdom (A/N: A tournament held by Maximillion Pegasus)?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"There are two reasons: he feared the power of these cards, and he did not have them at the time," Ishizu said.  
  
"A card so powerful that not even Pegasus would use! I must obtain these three cards," Kaiba thought.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"A card that's even more powerful than Exodia?" Sierra muttered under her breath, "I wonder why Pegasus never showed them to me. I wish I could have one; I'd have one of the most powerful decks in the world. No one could stop me!"  
  
Back to Conversation.  
  
"If he did not have the cards, then where are they now?" Kaiba asked, for the first time in the conversation, he was interested.  
  
"Before the tournament, Pegasus assigned me to put these cards in a safe place," Ishizu said, "I buried them in various places around the world, but people called the Rare Hunters somehow found information about these cards and located these rare cards. Rare Hunters are people who collect rare duel cards for money and such things."  
  
"I see," Kaiba said. You could hear a disappointed tone in his voice.  
  
"Here is the reason I have brought you here. You are the very few that can host a duel monsters tournament. The rare hunters will surely come to the tournament for rare cards from other duelers, but beware, they are not common duelers, and play with deceitful tricks," Ishizu advised.  
  
"Yes, with these Egyptian God Cards, I will become the top ranked duelist in the world! No one could stop me!" Kaiba thought, with a grin on his face.  
  
"I think you may come out now, Sierra," Ishizu said.  
  
"Huh?" Kaiba managed to mutter under his breath, before seeing a blonde headed girl with blue eyes, clothed in a white tank top and denim Capri's.  
  
Ishizu handed her, what seemed to be a duel card.  
  
"I have just handed her duel card, to be more exact, Obelisk the Tormentor," Ishizu said.  
  
Kaiba's eyes went wide, "I thought you said these cards were obtained by Rare Hunters!"  
  
"That is true, but not all of the Egyptian God Cards. I managed to save one card," Ishizu said, "The reason I have given this girl Obelisk is because when she sees that you are ready, she will give you the card."  
  
"Ishizu! Oh please no, I don't want to greet an angry Seto Kaiba!" Sierra thought and pursed her lips.  
  
Kaiba squinted his eyes, but said, "Whatever, at least I know that I have one Egyptian God Card."  
  
"Also Kaiba, I think this young lady needs to stay in your home," Ishizu said.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I really don't wanna see an angry Kaiba! ISHIZU!" Sierra thought.  
  
"Humph, is that all of your questions?" Kaiba said with ease, exactly the opposite of the emotion anger.  
  
"He's not mad! YAYYYY!!!" Sierra thought in her head.  
  
"That will be all Kaiba," Ishizu said, "But I expect Obelisk back."  
  
"How will you be so sure that I will give it back?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"I have foreseen all Kaiba," Ishizu said.  
  
Kaiba just shrugged, "I will host the tournament Ishizu, but I must make it clear that I am not doing this for your fool's errand but for the Egyptian God Cards. Let's go, you can stay in my house's guest rooms."  
  
Sierra nodded, and walked at least a foot behind Kaiba.  
  
***Author's Notes***  
  
I hoped everybody liked this second chapter! I'd like to add something to the disclaimer, I don't own any of this setting from the episode, and I mighty have put some quotes that they might have said in the episode too, so I don't own those! Anyways, I hoped that was a good chapter! For those who don't like blondes, Sierra's not a blonde, she's actually a brown headed person, she's wearing a wig, if I didn't state that sometime earlier! I know, I'm kind of lazy; I don't really feel like reading back my stuff. Hehe. ^^  
  
***Author's Notes*** 


	3. Chapter Three: A Start at the Kaiba Mans...

The Spirit of the Necklace

Author: Swimming Angel

*****Author's Notes*****

            Hey people! What's up? I hope everybody loved the first and second chapter! Please keep on reviewing and stuff! The wig for Sierra will be explained in this chapter, or next! It depends on my mood, ya know?

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters, episodes, quotes, etc. I do own Sierra though!

*****Author's Notes*****

Chapter Three: A Start at the Kaiba Mansion 

_Setting: Limo_

            It was a quiet ride from Ishizu's Museum of ancient artifacts. Seto Kaiba seemed to just stare off into space, oblivious to the American pop star sitting in the other seat of his luxurious limo, Valerie Sierra Smith. Of course, Sierra was thinking of events also. 

She was in a state of nervousness,  _"How did I get myself into this? Hehe, this is just one of my fantasy dreams, and before I know it, I'll wake up! Yeah, that's right, it'll be all done and over with, sometime later."_

Unexpectedly, Kaiba interrupted Sierra's frantic thoughts, "Before we get to my house, I have to pick up my little brother, Mokuba, from his school. I expect you to not say anything bad about him, understand?"

_Sierra gulped and nodded._

"Good, I expect you to treat him kindly while you are staying at my house, or else," Kaiba said, staring at Sierra. _(A/N: I never watched a similar episode of this, but I think Mokuba was with Kaiba at the museum in the real episode, but I changed it for your information. Hope that's okay!)_

Suddenly, the door of the limo opened, revealing a young boy, not much older than the age of ten. He had black hair, blue eyes, and wore a yellow jacket; underneath was a striped blue and white shirt. He was also wearing jeans.

"Hey Seto!" Mokuba greeted and asked, "Hey, who are you?"

"Hello, my name is Valerie Smith. You can call me Sierra though," Sierra said, and regretted it. 'Great, now he's going to get all hyped up about me being a singer. 1, 2, 3…'

"YOU ARE VALERIE SMITH!!!" Mokuba yelled, having starry eyes, "OH MY GOSH! I'D NEVER THINK I'D EVER SEE A SINGER IN MY ENTIRE LIFETIME!!!"

"What's this about a singer?" Kaiba asked.

"Well, it's nothing really," Sierra said and shrugged.

"NOTHING! YOU ARE LIKE THE MOST WELL-KNOWN POP STAR EVER!" Mokuba said, still disbelieving his current state.

"I don't actually approve of singers at my house," Kaiba said and frowned.

"SETO! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! VALERIE IS SOOOO COOL!" Mokuba begged.

How could Kaiba resist his little brother? So, Sierra still had a place to stay in the Kaiba mansion.

"Here's our guest room," Kaiba said, arriving towards Sierra's room, "Just don't mess it up beyond repair."

"Thank-you," Sierra said, expressing her gratitude.

"Eduardo (A/N: I couldn't think of another butler name, if you want to replace this name, tell me!) will help you if needed," Kaiba said, "Just ring the bell beside your bed, but don't get lazy."

"Don't worry about it," Sierra blurted out without thinking.

Kaiba walked away…

"It's time for the cell phone!" Sierra said happily, "Finally, this day has been a day with nothing to do! Who should I call? I know, Diana, she always cheers me up!"

Diana Hartman was a friend of Sierra's from childhood. She lived in Sierra's first neighborhood, and went to school with her. Today, Diana is attending college in California.

Ringing…

Sierra: C'mon D, pick up the cell.

Diana: Hello, Diana Hartman speaking.

Sierra: Hello, Valerie Smith speaking.

Diana: Sierra?

Sierra: The one and only!

Diana: What's up girl? I haven't talked to you in a while, it seems forever!

Sierra: Let's see, two weeks. Sorry, I've been busy. I'm in Japan right now, doing a tour for my album.

Diana: I see, where are you staying? Some five star hotel or something? (Envious tone)

Sierra: Nope!

Diana: WHAT!!! IT MUST BE THE END OF THE WORLD!

Sierra: You didn't let me finish! This place is even better. Are you familiar to the last name Kaiba.

Diana: Am I stupid?

Sierra: Hmmm… let me think!

Diana: Sierra!

Sierra: All right, I'm staying at Seto Kaiba's mansion!

Diana: ARE YOU KIDDING ME! SETO KAIBA'S ONE AND ONLY MANSION! HE IS LIKE ONE OF THE RICHEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD. HE'S LIKE THE BILL GAITES OF AMERICA, EXCEPT IN JAPAN!

Sierra: Bingo, and I'm in his guest room, right now!

Diana: No way!

Sierra: Yes way!

Diana: Prove it!

Sierra: Okay! (Sierra took a picture using her cell phone. You know you can do that now! I think that's sooo cool!)

Diana: Received picture. That room looks like, wow!

Sierra: That room looks like wow, great choice of words!

Diana: Hey, don't mock a blonde!

Sierra: I'm one right now too you know!

Diana: Hahaha! I love it when you wear that wig. The face is priceless!

Sierra: Shut up!

Diana: Seto Kaiba saw you in that? I feel sorry for him!

Sierra: DIANA!

Diana: Well, you're a brown head. Which reminds me, you two would make a good couple!

Sierra: .….

Diana: Hello? Are you there?

Sierra: Sorry, had to take a breath there, I've had it with celebrity hook-ups.

Diana: Oh, sorry, I forgot.

Sierra: Kaiba's butler's here. It's dinnertime here. Hey, don't trouble yourself! C'ya!

Cell phone off…

"Ms. Smith, I announce to you that dinner will be served shortly. Shall I escort you to the dining area?" Eduardo asked.

"Yes, please," Sierra said, "May I ask that you call me Sierra from now on?"

"Whatever you desire, ma'am," Eduardo said politely.

"Thank-you," Sierra said, and was escorted by Eduardo to the dining room where appetizers already awaited her. He helped Sierra sit in a comfortable spot. Seto and Mokuba were nowhere to be seen.

"Seto and Mokuba will be down shortly. Please pick your meal from the menus in front of you," Eduardo said calmly.

"I will have the "Seafood of the Day" and desert will be fruit served with whipped cream. I shall also have water, thank-you!"

*****Author's Notes*****

I think I'll stop there! I hoped everybody liked it, trust me, the action will start very soon. So far, these chapters bore me, I hope it doesn't for everyone else though! Anyways, please remember to review!

*****Author's Notes*****

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter Four: Understand

The Spirit of the Necklace

By: Swimming Angel

*****Author's Notes*****

Hey people! I need to have some more reviews! Reviews for me are always appreciated, and constructive criticism is allowed. ^_- Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys the story so far! 

**Disclaimer-I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of its characters/cards. I own Sierra though.**

*****Author's Notes*****

Chapter Four: Understand 

            It was about five minutes when Seto Kaiba's brother, Mokuba was seen in the dining room area. He was wearing his usual clothing: yellow jacket, striped turtleneck, and blue jeans.

            "Sorry I'm late! Seto can't come down because he's busy with work," Mokuba said, excusing Seto Kaiba.

            "Okay," Sierra said, with a hint of a disappointed tone. _'I was hoping I could've talked to him about stuff, oh well. It's not like it matters anyway.'_

After Mokuba chose the menu, they ate salad as the appetizer. It was a quiet meal, but it was not in total silence. Mokuba asked a few questions of Sierra's past and her current occupation, but that was the few words spoken. 

_~*~After Dinner~*~_

            "Ms. Sierra, there is a package waiting for you outside. Would you like for me to get it?" Eduardo asked.

            "Yes, please," Sierra said and thought, _'I wonder who could that be?'_

            After a few moments, a medium sized parcel was brought to Sierra. It was quite heavy and was sent by Ishizu. 

            "Thank-you Eduardo. You may leave now," Sierra thanked.

            "Yes ma'am," the servant replied and left, closing the door on the way.

            After opening the box, Sierra saw the golden object, another small package (jewelry box shaped), and a letter. After taking all three objects, the golden object was none other than the Millennium Necklace.

            "I thought she needed it," Sierra said, confused.

            She then picked up the letter and read it. The length was only a page, but every detail contained in it was important.

_The letter stated:_

Dear Sierra,

            I have seen you are doing well on your first day at Seto Kaiba's home. Please, remember your mission and do not take leave of absence with the Egyptian God Card, Obelisk the Tormenter. That card maybe one of the key elements in our victory against the evil. Now, I must tell you of what we have not discussed in our session when last seeing each other.

            The evil that I speak of that may corrupt the world is none other than my brother, Marik Ishtar. I regret saying he has turned over onto the evil side, but I plan to save him before it is too late. Like you, he holds another of the Millennium items, the Millennium Rod. It is quite useful, yet can be used in an evil way. The Millennium Rod is used to control one's mind, making you his 'slave.' This is not all that is important about my brother. He is also the head of thieves, a group you and I know of as the Rare Hunters. There will be many during the Battle City Tournament, so you must be careful. 

            Perhaps you are curious why you and I are both the holders of the Millennium Necklace. On my archaeologist journeys, I found a tablet that told me of you and the Millennium Necklace. It was a prophecy, stating something you must know. Long ago, a young girl in her teens was a seer and a bodyguard of the Pharaoh. After a reason that is still unknown to me, she was imprisoned within a necklace. The necklace could read the past, present, or future because of her great capabilities of being a seer. That girl is still imprisoned inside the necklace, waiting to be freed. Five thousand years later, after the incident of captivity, a girl with an amazing voice, but skilled at Duel Monsters will be able to free this girl. They will help each other when in need. 

            I hope you will take heed of this prophecy and learn to use the Millennium Necklace to your advantage. I will see you seen in the Battle City Tournament Finals. You will be unclear to this term at first, but time will tell. Good luck.

Best regards,

Ishizu 

_-Letter completed-_

            Sierra looked at the necklace that could possibly save the world. A wave of amazement crept over her now, but also a tingle of fear. 

            _'A girl trapped inside the Millennium necklace? That's insane, but really, she's not a girl anymore. She's like really, really old now. But, if what Ishizu says is true, then how can I even free her? I mean it's not like I haven't worn the necklace before. Why didn't she contact me then? This is really confusing!' Sierra thought._

"Oh, I forgot something," Sierra said out loud. 

A small box was wrapped neatly, held by string. It lay on the floor, looking as if waiting to be opened. Under the string laid a small note, wrapped into a small square. 

_The note stated:_

In this box lays two very special cards. You will need many rare cards to defeat the Rare Hunters, so you must be careful. Good luck on your journey!

-Ishizu

_-Note completed-_

Excitement rushed through Sierra, like a huge gust of wind. What type of rare cards could be so important in this box? She quickly tore the string of the box and the brown paper, revealing a white cardboard box.

Nock, nock, nock… 

"Who is it?" Sierra said.

            Opening the door, revealed a tall, brown-headed teenager: Seto Kaiba. 

            "I'm going to have to use Obelisk the Tormenter now. I want to see if Ishizu was right in its power," Seto stated. _(A/N: I hope that sounded a bit like him)_

            "Uh, okay," Sierra said. 

            She took out a silver brief case that held at least a thousand cards. After fiddling around, trying to find the card, she found it. 

            "Here you go. Since I'm suppose to be holder, I just need to know what you're going to do to it," Sierra said.

            "I'm working on my new dueling disk that will be used in my tournament. I'll try using Obelisk at Kaibacorp's Research and Development Department. I need to go now," Kaiba said and received the card from Sierra.

            Sierra hesitated and said, "Um… can I go with you?"

            Kaiba answered, "Whatever."

            Sierra stood up and picked up the white box that held the rare card in the process. Both people started walking towards the limo, and were greeted by Mokuba. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The ride seemed long and tedious, but it was over after five to ten minutes. The Kaibacorp's Research and Development Department was quite large, more than three stories tall. Inside workers were furiously looking through papers and greeted Seto Kaiba with, "Welcome back, Mr. Kaiba," and other greetings. After periods of walking, Kaiba reached his destination while Sierra and Mokuba sat outside on a chair.

            "Mokuba, you stay here while I work on the new duel disk. As for you (Sierra), you can keep my brother company," Kaiba commanded and shut a door, leaving Sierra and Mokuba alone.

            "He's excited," Mokuba said.

            "How can you tell?" Sierra asked, one eyebrow rose.

            "His voice. He doesn't show much enthusiasm, I'll say that, but you can tell after a while," Mokuba said.

            "Oh," Sierra said plainly, "I see."

            "So, what's in the box?" Mokuba asked, curiously.

            "Huh?" Sierra said, confused at first, but looked inside her pocket, which had a bit of white showing, "Oh, this box."

            Sierra took out the box and showed it to Mokuba.

            "I haven't opened it yet, but I guess this is the time I should," Sierra said and opened it.

            Inside were two cards, Crab Turtle and Turtle Oath. (Crab Turtle's Attack: 2800/Defense: 2500)

            "Sweet! You should use these two in the tournament Kaiba Corps is hosting," Mokuba said.

            "Wow, I've never done rituals before," Sierra said, "Let's see, the description says that to use Crab Turtle, you need Turtle Oath and a sacrifice of eight stars."

            "Cool, Crab Turtle looks so cool! Right after my brother's Ultimate Blue-Eyes White Dragon, this comes in as one of my favorite looking cards," Mokuba said, apparently delighted about the drawing.

            "Wait a minute, you're brother, do you mean to say he has all the Blue-Eyes White Dragons in the world?" Sierra asked, apparently shocked.

            "Yep, he has one of the most rare decks you can find," Mokuba said.

            "Really?" Sierra said and smirked. _'You have no clue about rare, little Mokuba.'_

***Author's Notes***

            Hey people, I hope everybody liked this chapter. Remember to review! Oh, yes, Crab Turtle is a real card. I think it's cool! Thanks for all the reviews so far though!

***Author's Notes***

REVIEW!

            


	5. Chapter Five: Obelisk the Tormenter and ...

The Spirit of the Necklace

By: Swimming Angel

***Author's Notes***

Oh please people! More reviews! Thank-you though blahblah for the review! 

Disclaimer-I do not own any of Yu-Gi-Oh's character's, cards, etc. I do own Sierra though!

***Author's Notes***

Chapter Five: Obelisk the Tormenter and the Lie 

It had been an hour since Seto Kaiba had walked into the laboratory room. Now, quite tired from sitting in the same spot, Mokuba gave a tour of Kaiba Corps for Sierra. In Sierra's eyes, it was a fair sized building. In fair sized, it was about the same as any other large building in America. 

"So, Mokuba, I take it you come here often?" asked Sierra.

"At least once a week," Mokuba explained, "My brother always tries to make new things to please our customers. He takes these things seriously."

"I see," Sierra understood, "Well, do you know any scoops about the tournament?"

"I hear Seto talking about them a lot," Mokuba said, "Just between you and me, I'll tell you some things that'll be new and different than you've ever experienced."

"I've never been in a tournament, but I bet I'll learn," Sierra said.

"You haven't? Tournaments are the best!" Mokuba said, "Well, going back to the info, at the moment, my brother's testing his new duel disk. It's something that will project the monsters on your card into holographic images. I think it's really cool! Everybody in the tournament will receive one. Also, to get into the tournament, you have to get at least one rare card. I don't know why yet, but everything will become clear when the rules will be spoken. I think the meeting place for this tournament is in a plaza downtown. I'm not sure what it's called at the moment, but I'm sure Seto will tell you soon."

"The duel disk does sound neat. I'm more worried about who's going to be in the tournament. I hope that I'm good enough," Sierra said.

"Don't worry, what are you ranked in the America?" asked Mokuba.

"I don't know, I'm a singer, not a duelist," Sierra replied.

"That's not good, then who have you dueled?" interrogated Mokuba.

"Let's see, hmm…. Rebecca Hawkins, Bandit Keith, and other people, but I think Rebecca and Keith are the people I've dueled that gave me some trouble," Sierra said.

"Did you win or lose against them?" Mokuba asked.

"Let's see, for Rebecca, that's always been on and off. Bandit Keith, he's a pushover, I've always beaten him. He wasn't ever easy though," Sierra replied.

"Sierra, did you know that they are one of the top ranked duelists in your country?" asked Mokuba, now shocked.

"I knew about Rebecca, she's a child prodigy. Keith? Woah, I never knew that," Sierra said.

"If what you say is true, you won't have any problem," Mokuba assured.

"Well that's encouraging," Sierra said, and then felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Excuse me miss, could you bring this to Mr. Kaiba," a person said and handed her a plate that held teacups and sugar.

"Er- Sure," Sierra said, not accustomed to serving other people. 

"Thank-you, ma'am."

Sierra started walking back towards the laboratory with Mokuba by her side. 

"Sorry about this," Mokuba said.

"That's okay, hey, I may need to serve later, so I guess I should start now," Sierra said and smiled.

"You've never served anyone?" Mokuba asked.

"Well, yeah I have, but it's been a while," Sierra said, and the smile was wiped off her face.

"What's wrong?" Mokuba asked, confused.

"Oh nothing, just brought back memories," Sierra said.

"Oh," Mokuba said, knowing he should not ask any more questions.

"Well, we're here," Sierra said and opened the door, "You can wait here."

"Okay," Mokuba responded.

Opening the door, a narrow hall awaited her. After finding the light switch, the hall lit up.

"Well, I guess I should go," Sierra said.

She started walking down the hall, and saw a few pictures here and there, but that was barely it. The halls were painted white, so everything looked dull. Finally, a door appeared and Sierra opened it to reveal a small stadium with what looked like Duel Monsters.

"So this is what Mokuba was talking about," Sierra muttered to herself and spotted Kaiba.

She walked toward him, and saw he was smirking. 

"I sacrifice three monsters to play Obelisk the Tormenter!" Seto Kaiba yelled.

The room suddenly lit up, and from the bottom of the stadium raised a blue monster, it was large and looked very powerful. Fear and amazement crept over Sierra. So this is one of three cards that held tremendous power.

"Now attack Obelisk!" Kaiba yelled, and as commanded, the god card attacked the monster. The force of the monster was tremendous! Bright lights appeared everywhere, and the opposing monster disappeared.

After the attack, the stadium's lights turned off, and the holographic images disappeared.

"Wow," Sierra said, but remembered her duty and brung the tea to Kaiba.

"I was beginning to wonder about this," Kaiba said and gave Sierra a nod.

"Er- Your welcome," Sierra said.

"We can go now, tell Mokuba I'll be out in a minute," Kaiba replied.

"Sure thing!" Sierra said, and started walking away from Seto Kaiba.

Reaching the door that lead to the hallway where Mokuba sat, Sierra opened it.

"Hey there, your brother's coming out soon," Sierra replied.

"Okay," Mokuba said.

            Moments later, Seto Kaiba walked out of the door and said, "Let's go."

            As before, the limo ride was speechless, until seeing a group of teenagers about Seto Kaiba and Sierra's age. There were four people, three boys and one girl. They were walking towards what looked like a game shop. Kaiba's eyes squinted in rage at the smallest one.

            "Step on it," Kaiba said to the driver.

            Concerned, Sierra asked, "What's wrong?"

            "This doesn't concern you," Kaiba replied, apparently not wanting to tell "petty matters."

            Intelligently, Sierra decided to keep quiet and not say another word. Though, the smallest one of the group was quite familiar, as if she had seen him before. But, why did Kaiba feel agitated against him? Strange…

            Finally reaching the Kaiba manor, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Sierra stepped out of the limo. 

            "Will you need anything else, sir?" asked the driver.

            "That will be all," Kaiba said, with an emotionless, cold voice, and added, "Sierra, come with me."

            "Sure thing," Sierra said, curious what Kaiba was going to discuss.

            "Well, I guess I'll go to my room," Mokuba said plainly, apparently thinking out loud.

_~*~Seto Kaiba's Office~*~_

            "So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Sierra, after mustering up enough courage after moments of waiting in Kaiba's office.

            "My company, Kaiba Corps will be hosting a Duel Monsters Tournament," Seto began, while looking at Sierra in the eye, "Next week, every top duelist around the world will be able to join this tournament to see who is the best. To be the best, you have to have six locator cards."

            "What are locator cards?" asked Sierra, starting to become more interested in this tournament.

            "These," said Kaiba, and took out six clear cards from his desk, "Of course, these are only copies of the real ones. Each duelist will receive one, and when winning a duel, he or she will receive any number, depending on how many they choose to lose."

            "I see, but there's more to it than that, isn't there, Seto Kaiba?" asked Sierra, now having a glint in her eye like fire.

            "You're catching on well, I see," Kaiba said, "But, not only do you choose to lose an amount of locator cards on the line, you also will surrender you strongest card in your deck, if you lose that is."

            "Which makes the game even harder, but, if you win," Sierra smiled, now anxious to start the competition, seeing she was always competitive, "You get their strongest card."

            "Right, The rules are also different than regular playing," Kaiba explained, trying to get Sierra to understand the object of the game, "This will be explained more clearly later on, but if you have a monster having more than three stars, you must sacrifice at least one monster, depending on the star value. Also, even if you are able to get a strong monster on the field, you have to wait for your next turn to attack."

            "Well, that stinks," Sierra muttered, displeased with this rule. 

            Unfortunately, Kaiba heard this and replied, "Well, unlike you, this is an advantage to me, and most likely for you when in a tight spot."

            "Whatever, and who said, I was bad in duel monsters?" asked Sierra, seeing that Kaiba underestimated her.

            Kaiba closed his eyes with a smile, and mocked, "Who said you were bad in duel monsters? As far as I know, you are nothing more than an amateur."

            Sierra glared and frowned, "Look Kaiba, I may have no ranking-"

            Kaiba interrupted, "Precisely, you have no ranking. You have had no experience in a tournament, making you have a disadvantage. Also, even if you do get into the finals, there's no way, you'd be able to beat Yugi and myself."

            "Is that so?" Sierra asked, even more irritated by Kaiba's ruthlessness.

            "Yes, you see, unlike you, we both have had more experience and knowledge of these type of tournaments. Also, I have an Egyptian God Card-"

            This time, Sierra interrupted, "You may have an Egyptian God Card, Kaiba, but I can take it away from you any time."

            "Ha, you make laugh. You have no clue where I hid it! Plus, I knew when I asked you for the card; you would never ask the card back. True, you may be a celebrity, but you still have a long way to go," Kaiba said.

            "You make me sick," Sierra said, now filled with anger.

            "Thanks, but I'd rather be called something nicer," Kaiba said.

            "Let's get to the point, what do you want from me?" Sierra asked.

            "Glad you asked, I need you to pick up Mokuba for me, and you already know what you need to know when people are at the plaza. So, just drop him off at the plaza, and remember to get your deck, since that's what you need to enter the tournament," Kaiba explained.            

            "Whatever," Sierra replied.

            "If you don't, you'll have to go live in a hotel," Kaiba said with his eyes clothes, picturing what Sierra was about to say next.

            "It doesn't matter to me," Sierra said.

            "I knew you were going to say that," Kaiba said and smiled, "You're lucky I'm in such a good mood today. You Americans I've seen like the top cars don't you?"

            "Get to the point, Kaiba," Sierra said, now curious of Kaiba's new topic.

            "Would you like 2005 version of the Mercedes Mclaren?" Kaiba asked.

            "Mercedes? THAT'S MY FAVORITE BRAND OF CAR!" Sierra exclaimed, "I haven't gotten one in forever!"

            She then put her arms around Kaiba and embraced. With a shocked face, Kaiba said, "Let's not get to touchy here," he responded and pulled the arms over his head.

            "Okay," Sierra said and laughed.

            "Now I have some work to do," Kaiba said.

            With those words, Sierra left, shutting the door that lead to the hallway where Mokuba was standing. He was smiling, and his eyes just glared up at Sierra.

            "I overheard what Seto was saying! So that means you're going to take me from school to the plaza?" Mokuba asked.

            "Yep, you betcha!" Sierra said and winked.

            "Hey, wait a minute, what did Seto give you?" asked Mokuba.

            "Huh? What do you mean?" Sierra asked, now wondering what the heck Mokuba was talking about.

            "I know Seto gave you something to make you bring me to the pizza plaza," Mokuba stated, remembering old times.

            "Oh, I see. He said he's going to give me a really cool car that's going to be released a year from now. I've seen pictures of it and can't wait to have it!" Sierra said with an excited voice. With that discovery, Mokuba decided to leave Sierra be and visit his brother. 

            "Hey Seto, can I ask you something?" Mokuba asked politely.

            "I'm kind of busy right now," Kaiba said in his usual voice, but more compassionately, since it was his brother he was talking to.

            "It'll be really quick," Mokuba stated, changing Kaiba's mind.

            "If it's that important, then ask me," Kaiba said, while typing on his laptop.

            "Are you really going to give Sierra a car?" Mokuba asked.

            "That's not really important, Mokuba. But, no, you should already know that. It's a waste of my money, and my time to do such a thing for a complete stranger. Besides, she has the money to buy the car anyway, if she's as great as you and others think she is," Kaiba stated.

            "Okay, just wondering," Mokuba said, and left his older brother in peace.

*****Author's Notes*****

          Hey people! I hope you love this chapter! I still don't think these chapters are really exciting, so I'll try and liven things up on the next chapter! 

REVIEW PLEASE!

*****Author's Notes*****


End file.
